Reunion - My Style
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: I know the Mark of Athena's out, but I still wanted to write this. This is my take on how the epic couple reunite. Written in Second Person's POV.


**Okay, okay, I know that MoA has already come out, but I wanted to try the reunion a bit differently. I wrote this based slightly on heart-of-caramel's "All The World's A Stage". You should read it; it's awesome. This is my first try at a second person's POV. Anyways, I should continue. Enjoy.**

You are shaken awake by the Charmspeaker. She smiles at you and says, 'Get up now, we've reached.'

You clamber out of bed quickly. Your hair's in a braid. You open it quickly, and with an epiphany, realize that it's much longer than halfway down your back. It almost falls to your waist. With a sigh, you decide it's too long to put into a ponytail. You, being the stubborn person you are, still pull it into a high ponytail.

You walk on board, your grey eyes flittering everywhere. There are a lot of people on board, the child of Rome, the Charmspeaker, the Fire User, the Lieutenant, the Oracle, and so on. But your grey eyes are intimidating enough that all of them cower before you; even the Drakon Slayer, but she doesn't particularly show it.

You stand near the railing, near the child of Rome. Even though your boyfriend, the Seaweed Brain, had been missing for eight months, the child of Rome being present, him being the son of Jupiter, you and the whole Camp still regard the Seaweed Brain as the leader. You feel especially bitter about it as the Seaweed Brain, your boyfriend, had been stolen when the child of Rome came.

The child of Rome walks towards you and says that he wants you to go with him, you being the substitute Camp Leader. You sigh and say yes. The Charmspeaker comes and hugs her boyfriend. You turn away, tears stinging your eyes as you are reminded of you with the Seaweed Brain.

The Fire User screams, 'We have reached the Roman Camp!' And you know it's inevitable; you have to meet the Seaweed Brain now.

* * *

You go with the child of Rome down the plank, thinking, _What if he doesn't remember me? _Your ponytail brushes your waist as you walk. The Lieutenant, the Oracle, the Satyr and the Drakon Slayer follow the Charmspeaker and the Fire User, who come just after you and the child of Rome. You act indifferent as you have a plan; after all, plans are your forte. You look calculatingly at the crowd in front of you, and see two boys and a girl come forward. Behind them are the Cyclops and the Harpy.

The boy in the middle is the boy you love, your boyfriend, the Seaweed Brain. The boy and girl, as you later come to know, are the Golden Eyes and the Shape Shifter. You decide to take them in on your plan.

They know who you are; apparently, the Seaweed Brain told them a lot about you. You feel flattered, but you still decide to go through with the plan.

As you talk to the Golden Eyes and the Shape Shifter, you feel someone tap you on your back. You turn to see the Seaweed Brain smiling down at you. You try not to notice how cute he looks with his jet-black hair falling into his sparkling sea-green eyes, and how nicely his toga falls off his toned body.

'Hey,' he smiles at you, and you feel your knees go weak. But you remember the plan in order to not throw your hands around him.

You smile politely, schooling your expression and eyes to show puzzling on why the Seaweed Brian wants to talk to you. His smile falters. You say, 'Hello, have we ever met?'

The Seaweed Brian's expression becomes horrified as he thinks you have the same problem as him; amnesia. You smile secretly to yourself as he sports a broken expression. You feel ruthless pleasure in giving him an insight on what you felt when he went missing.

'You – you don't remember me?' his voice breaks toward the end. You shake your head regretfully in answer. You turn back to the Golden Eyes and say, 'You know, my boyfriend is really cute…'

You hear a gasp, and you know it's the Seaweed Brain. You said it loudly enough for him to hear.

'You have a boyfriend?' he asks in a tone that says, _have I been missing for that long?_

You turn to him and say, 'Yes, Seaweed Brain. You.'

His eyes, previously so sad, light up as though the sun shone in them. But you don't care. The soft pleasure you felt in announcing the last few words give way to anger; white-hot anger so bright that you feel it licking your bones, see it engulfing your eyes in flames. Your reckless side decides to show itself, and you let it do so. You want to release your anger in means other than logic.

You draw your dagger, and the Seaweed Brian's eyes fill with terror as you advance on him slowly. He starts backing away, no doubt seeing your expression. You hold your dagger against his throat.

'How dare you?' You say with anger pouring from every syllable you speak. 'How dare you do this to me? I spent so long searching. I almost lost my mind. You dared to do that to me?'

Your dagger against his throat, you whisper, 'If you have dared so much, I dare you to fight me.'

And he pulls out Riptide, and your weapons clash together. You parry a strike, and you know that he Seaweed Brain is trying not to hurt you. That is the difference n this duel between you and him. You are trying to hurt him.

You give him many a gashes. His sword suddenly comes toward your back, and you have no choice but to apply the same trick you used in your fight with the Traitor. Everybody around you gasps as you manage to hold that position. Tears sting your eyes as you let your arm drop. He looks surprised. You are spent. You have no energy left.

'If you've stayed away for eight months, you can stay away for the rest of your life,' you say, a lone tear making it's way down your face. You start turning away, but the Seaweed Brain grabs your face and wipes the tears streaming down your face.

'I never had a choice, Wise Girl,' he whispers as he brings his lips down to yours.

And, at last, after eight months, you feel yourself, the Wise Girl, melt into your Seaweed's Brian's embrace.

**Sorry it's so short. I meant it to be longer, but I couldn't make myself write anything more. BTW, Christy, can you call me soon as possible? I want to tell you something.**

**Yours truly (and your BFF, Christy),**

**Stella**


End file.
